High School Dilemmas 2 The New Girl
by raerobgal
Summary: The sequel to High School Dilemmas. A new girl comes to the school and ruins Raven's life in more ways than one... I'm crap at summaries. RobxRaexOC BBxTerra StarxSpeedy CyxBee
1. Ashley

**  
Hello my good friends! New Year, new story! Well… new sequel! Please read and ****review**** :D**

**ENJOY THE SEQUEL (I'm excited aren't you??!!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. **

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸ 

The Jump City High School students were returning from their winter break, ready for learning in the New Year. Roy and Victor had found each other and were laughing and joking already, despite having seen each other for 2 minutes. Karen walked over to them and hugged them both, but kissing her boyfriend Victor. The three chatted for a few moments before Victor spotted Kori skipping over to them happily and she hugged everyone too.

Tara and Raven were walking to school together since Tara moved house over the holidays to be closer to the school, and now lived on Raven's street. They were talking about what presents they had received over the Christmas holidays, with Tara getting a flat screen TV for her room and Raven getting an electric guitar.

"Tara! Raven!" they heard a voice call out to them when they reached the school gates. They saw Garfield rush over to them. He smiled at them and greeted them before the trio made their way over to Roy and the others. When they got there, Richard was standing there, waiting for them with Karen. Everyone hugged and just as they finished talking, the bell rang, signifying the start of a new term.

"Now class, we have a new student joining us today and I would like you all to welcome her into this school. Her name is – " their teacher was interrupted as a knock on the door sounded. The door opened to reveal a fifteen year old girl who had long dark hair and hazel brown eyes. Her skin was a pale colour and she wore a grey top with black jeans and converses. She shyly walked in and before she sat down, the teacher said,

"This is our new girl. Would you like to tell the class about yourself dear?"

"My name is Ashley. I've come here from New York City and my favourite colours are blue, grey and black. I listen to rock music of all kinds and I love to hang out and have fun."

"Great, now you can sit… ah! You can sit behind Miss Anders. Kori, please raise your hand to indicate where Ashley should sit."

Kori raised her hand, happy to be of help. Ashley went and sat behind Kori. The teacher then began talking about class notices and taking the register before the bell rang again, indicating the start of the lessons.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

The group with the exception of Kori sat together at lunch, having already eaten and were now just either flirting, talking or joking. Richard and Raven were currently flirting when Kori and the new girl Ashley came running over to the group of friends.

"Friends, I would like to introduce you to Ashley. She has no friends yet in this school and I was wondering if she could hang with us. Would that be okay?" Kori asked. Everyone smiled at Kori, so Kori and Ashley sat down.

Everybody seemed to warm up to Ashley because she was being funny and nice. Once she interrupted the flirting scene with Richard and Raven, she began talking to Richard, ignoring Raven completely.

"Fine ignore me then bitch" muttered Raven under her breath as she got up and sat with Kori. Kori was overjoyed that Raven had sat next to her because Roy was too busy talking with Victor about machinery and sports and Kori was finding it hard to keep up with them.

"Raven, do you like Ashley?" Kori questioned.

"She's okay I guess… apart from the fact that she just blanked me!" Raven told Kori angrily.

"Oh. Well she mustn't of heard you. I'm sure she didn't mean to."

"Yeah…" Raven replied, thinking of that possibility. She shrugged off Ashley's behavior and talked with Kori about going to the mall tomorrow night. Raven hated shopping but when she was with her friends, it was fun!

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

Tara and Raven were at Karen's front door, waiting for someone to open the door. The door opened and they were greeted with Karen's cheery face.

"Hi guys! I'll be one sec! I need to put mascara on – come inside!" she told them and the two girls waited in the porch for her. She came out a few moments later, pulling her blue cardigan over her shoulders and shouting a 'goodbye' to her mother.

The three girls made their way to the mall, where they'd planned to meet with Kori. Karen began to talk about how Victor kissed her yesterday at school and the teachers didn't even care! Raven and Tara laughed a lot when Karen said that, surprised that the teachers didn't say anything to them.

"Hey there's Kori!" Tara told her friends as they raced towards Kori when they got to the mall.

"Hi!" Kori said to them. The four girls entered the mall and began their adventure for this evening…

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

"No way, there is no way I am wearing that Tara!" Raven said in a monotone. Tara was holding up an aqua coloured skirt. Tara pouted.

"Please Raven."

"No!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"I don't do that colour."

"Oh really?" Karen smirked from behind a clothes rack. Raven looked at her and replied,

"Yes! Of course!"

"How come you were wearing that aqua bikini last summer when we went swimming for Kori's birthday?"

"I – I was not" Raven answered stubbornly.

"Were too!" Tara said.

"I wasn't!"

"You were Raven and do not deny it!" Kori said to Raven grinning.

"I wasn't!"

"You were!" Kori, Karen and Tara said in unison.

"Fine I was…" Raven muttered defeated. The trio giggled at their best friends defeat and then they all went back to shopping.

"Oh my gosh!" Kori gasped. Her three best friends rushed over to her. They were looking in awe (including Raven) at what she was holding in her hands.

"Wow…" Tara breathed.

"I know! Do you think it will suit me?" Kori inquired. She held the glittery red dress up against her and looked in the mirror. Karen looked her up and down once before saying,

"Yep. You'll have Roy all over you in seconds if you wear that!"

"Karen!" Kori shouted embarrassed.

"What? You look hot! Girl, you gotta save that for a prom or something."

"Do I really look hot?" Kori inquired uncertain.

"Yep. Does lime suit me?"

"Um…that depends" Raven told Karen.

"Why?"

"Does Victor find 'lime' desirable?"

"Raven! Stop you're nasty thoughts right now missy! You are some dirty young lady!" Karen joked and the four girls burst into laughter.

The girls carried on shopping for another hour and it was around 6pm when they finally decided to eat something. In the hot dog bar, the girls were eating hot dogs or chili dogs – whatever – when a voice behind them said,

"Hi!"

They turned around and saw Ashley there with some shopping bags. All the girls – minus Raven – greeted Ashley and before Raven knew it the group was moving towards the jewelry store.

"Wait! I haven't finished eating!" Raven called out to them but they didn't hear her so she dumped her hot dog in the closest bin and caught up with them. Kori was walking next to her so Raven said to her,

"How did you eat so quickly?!"

"Oh. I actually have no idea!" Kori giggled. Raven shook her head in disbelief. Kori was usually the one who ate things slowest out of the group. Had she miraculously sped up overnight? Raven would never know.

Ashley led them over to the earrings section of the store – where Raven stood in the corner. She didn't like earrings much and just wore plain ones all the time, not bothering to wear big expensive ones. She and Karen normally would gawp at the interesting necklaces but now Karen was looking at the earrings with Ashley. Tara and Kori were gazing at the bracelets. Oh well, that was better than earrings.

"Raven, don't you think this bracelet is cute?" Tara asked as Raven stood next to them. She was pointing at a pink bracelet with lilac beads on.

"Uh yeah… if you like pink." Raven answered.

"Cool. Oh wow. Rae you will love this one!" Tara exclaimed, pointing at a dark blue one with silver diamantes encrusted in it. Raven did find it quite impressive.

"Lets buys it!" Kori said excitedly. Tara and Raven shot weird looks at her.

"It's $87 dollars. I don't have that money on me right now!" Raven said to Kori.

"I will buy it then!"

"No Kori! It's fine seriously. Don't waste your money on me."

"Okay then… if you're sure…" Kori mumbled. Raven and Tara laughed at their friend and then called Karen and Ashley over because they decided on going clothes shopping again. Ashley tagged along with them, much to Raven's disappointment. Ashley was a problem. Raven didn't know how but she could sense something wrong about her. When they were looking at tops in another shop, the girls didn't crack any jokes about what their boyfriends were going to do or say when they wore them. It was wrong. Raven pulled Kori and Karen into a corner and whispered to them,

"Why aren't we joking anymore?"

"Because… actually why aren't we joking around?" Karen asked Kori.

"No idea. Let's have fun!" Kori announced and they began laughing and having a good time again until… Ashley butted in. Raven had picked out a black top that had spaghetti straps and was quite tight, showing every curve on her body and Tara had commented,

"Oh Richard's gonna love that. And then he's gonna hate it when he tries to take it off you!"

They all giggled and then Ashley interrupted with,

"Wait, Richard is going out with Raven the goth girl? Wow, this world is crazy!" The others looked at her weirdly.

"Joking!" Ashley called out and they all erupted with laughter, excluding Raven who said,

"What's wrong with a popular guy and goth going out together?"

"I was joking."

"Yeah but there should be any problem with it if the two people love each other."

"Well, can't you take a joke?" Ashley replied trying to act 'cool'.

"Whatever…" Raven muttered and then started looking at jeans. How could someone be so rude? Raven shrugged it off, thinking this was all a bad dream and she'd wake up tomorrow, feeling much better.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

**Here's the first chapter of the sequel? Did you enjoy it? I'm going to make Ashley do much more meaner stuff than this so be warned!**

**I'll update if you like it!**

**raerobgal :)**


	2. Ending A Friendship

**This is the 2****nd**** chapter of the sequel to High School Dilemmas and thank you for the reviews! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own the Teen Titans even though I really want to.**

**  
**¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

The next day at school was very boring. Raven wore the jeans and 'tight' top she had bought last night at the mall with her friends and Ashley. Yes, Raven did not consider the new girl as her friend, even though her friends did. It was Kori's fault for becoming friends with Ashley in the first place!

"Raven… we need to talk" Richard said to Raven at lunch.

"Sure."

He led her away from their group + Ashley and said to her,

"Raven… I heard from Ashley that you were spreading stuff about me. Is this true?"

"What! No! I would never say bad things about you! What did she say?"

"She said that you said I was actually smoking and drinking alcohol outside of school because I'm a drunken asshole. I don't do that! Are you sure you didn't say that Raven?"

"Of course I didn't say that! Richard I love you! Ashley doesn't like me and she made that up!" Raven replied, wanting to break every single bone in Ashley's body right at this minute. Richard breathed a sigh of relief and then said in a seducing voice to Raven,

"Good, because you are looking hot in that new top… and I really wanna kiss you…"

The two began making out and hugging each other. Richard was glad he could trust Raven because he really did love her. She felt the same way about him too. Once they had separated Raven marched up to their group and growled to Ashley angrily,

"Why did you say that I was spreading rumours about my boyfriend?"

"Because you were…" Ashley replied smiling.

Raven looked at her in shock. Ashley burst out laughing and then said loudly,

"Joking!"

Raven squeezed her hands into a fist at Ashley's famous words – 'joking!'. Richard came between the two and hugged Raven saying gently,

"Just forget about it Rae. I'm sure she was only just joking."

Raven relaxed and hugged Richard back. Ashley frowned at the scene in front of her and started a conversation with Victor and Roy.

**  
**¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

Kori and Raven had made plans to meet up at the park with Tara and Karen after school because they were going to hang out and chat. The four met up at the park, but Karen brought Ashley with her, making the group larger. Raven muttered death threats under breath as they walked along the pathway in the park.

Ashley was talking about how cool New York City was and that Jump City was so much quieter although it was still busy. Raven's best friends were laughing along and gasping every so often when Ashley was talking but Raven paid no attention and let her mind wander. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her name being spoken. Her friends and Ashley were looking at her as if wanting an answer for something.

"Sorry, what?" Raven asked.

"Oh my gosh, you were blanking me!" Ashley replied angrily.

"I'm sorry I was day-dreaming. What did you ask me?"

"You were _not_ day-dreaming. Kori, isn't right that she was just looking straight ahead and not answering me because she was blanking me?" Ashley nudged Kori as if wanting back up. To Kori it did seem as if Raven was blanking them but she wasn't!

"Yes, Raven I think you were ignoring us. You seemed to anyway" Kori agreed quietly. Raven's eyes grew wide. Kori just went against her and sided with _that_.

"Kori! I was day-dreaming! Tara, wasn't I just day-dreaming?" Raven asked Tara.

"W-well I dunno Rae, you weren't listening to us…"Tara shrugged.

"Tara!"

"Hey girl don't take it out on Tara, she was saying' the truth!" Karen butted in.

"Karen. Do you think that I would blank my best friends?!"

"No but you have been acting a little strange lately. As if you're angry at everything and everyone" Karen returned.

"I've got a lot on my mind lately…" Raven answered, feeling betrayed by her friends. Ashley just stood there smugly whilst saying to Raven,

"Yeah, so much that you can't even find the time to be nice to your friends!"

"What?! I was being quiet, what's that got to do with being nice? I can be quiet if I want. I would never hurt my friends like you're making me out to be, Ashley" Raven said, her voice dripping with venom at Ashley's name.

"Really? Then how come you stole Tara's diary from her locker today? And you wrote bad things about Karen in the school toilets? And you phoned Kori's sister, telling her that Kori was making out with Koma's boyfriend the other night" Ashley told Raven. Raven stood there dumbfounded. She never did those things! She had no idea about them. Her friends were looking at her ashamed and embarrassed because of the things she'd apparently done.

"I didn't do them things! I didn't even know about them!" Raven shouted to Ashley, her hatred growing larger for the New York girl.

"Then how come it's _your_ name written below the writing on the wall in the toilets?" Karen inquired, tears welling up in her eyes. She continued, "I can't believe you would write in black** permanent** pen that I've got 'sexual diseases' that I'm not gonna name because they're gross! You wrote that I got them from Victor! Rae, how could you?"

"I'd never write that Karen –" Raven began.

"Why did you tell my sister that I made out with her boyfriend? She threatened to kill me when she put the phone down. I ran and locked myself in my room all night yesterday after that." Kori said, her usually sweet, caring face twisted into an angry rage.

"Kori, I never phoned your sister! I –" Raven said but was cut off again by Tara.

"You know how much my diary means to me Raven. Why would you steal it?! What use have you got for it? It's got my secrets in there including my deepest, darkest ones. You have no idea how that hurts me to find that my best friend could do such a thing!" Tara sobbed. Raven felt as if someone had taken out her heart and stabbed it with a thousand knives. Her friends that she'd known since she started Kindergarten didn't trust her anymore. And all because of something she didn't do!

"I didn't do any of that! Why would I hurt you guys? You're my best friends! Someone is playing games and they are making it appear as if I'm doing it which I'm not!" Raven tried to reason with them, telling the truth but they didn't believe her.

"Stop making excuses! You hurt us all!" Tara yelled back at her and she, Karen and Kori ran off. This left Ashley and Raven alone in the park. Raven was fuming.

"Well Raven. I'm sorry to put you through that but I am going to make your life a living hell. I've got rid of your friends and now to rid your boyfriend…"

"It was you!" Raven shouted at Ashley. Ashley laughed and said,

"Yeah but who's gonna believe you? Your friends aren't. They think I'm great. They think you're a liar and they wouldn't listen to you. If you gave them proof then maybe, but until then, they hate you. Now I need to tell you somethin by the stream…"

Ashley dragged Raven over to the small stream that ran through the park while Raven struggled but Ashley was too strong.

"Get off of me you bitch!" Raven yelled because Ashley was pulling her hair tightly and Raven was in more than a little pain.

"No, not until I do what I came here for…"

"Which is what?" Raven replied through gritted teeth in pain.

"This…" Ashley laughed evilly as she pushed Raven into the cold stream of flowing water. Raven rose above the surface and yelled,

"Shit! You bitch Ashley!"

"Whatever goth girl…" and Ashley walked away, leaving Raven in the darkening park, in the ice cold river. Luckily though, the cheerleading squad were also in the park because they were practising their dances and cheers so they saw the whole scene and ran over to help Raven out of the water.

"Raven! Are you okay?" Katherine asked concerned, as she, Courtney, Lacey and some other girls helped Raven out.

"I th-think so…" Raven's teeth were chattering.

"Here, take my jacket. You're coming back to Katherine's house and we're going to look after you…" Courtney explained as she wrapped her jacket around the frozen goth. The cheerleaders were all nodding. Katherine giggled and squealed excitedly,

"This, is going to be so fun!"

"Great…" Raven muttered, not wanting to be dressed in bright pink clothes and wear pink eye shadow and glittery earrings.

"Don't worry… It'll be fine!" Courtney told Raven and the cheerleaders and Raven made their way to the head cheerleaders house.

**  
**¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

Katherine's house was at the top of the huge hill, looking down on Jump City. It was a massive house and Raven was totally stunned. Katherine led the way into her house, turning on the hall lights because it was dark now and her parents hadn't turned it on yet.

"Mom! Dad! We're home."

"Okay honey, hello girls. – Oh, Katherine, who's this?" Katherine's mother asked motioning to Raven, who was still pretty wet from the water.

"That's Raven. Some new girl pushed her into the stream at the park and – "

"Oh you poor dear! I'll make cups of cocoa for everyone!" Katherine's mom told Raven and rushed off into another room.

"C'mon Raven, I'll bring you up to my room. Let's go girls!" Katherine called and the whole cheerleading team ran up the great wooden staircase. Katherine's bedroom was enormous. It was painted a pale pink and king-size bed was sitting in the middle of the room. A white dressing table was near the windows with at least 30 different types of make-up on it.

"Whoa…" Raven mumbled.

"Raven, you are going to have a make over!" Courtney giggled as did the other cheerleaders.

"Oh God…"

"Raven. First, you're changing your clothes. I've got blue and purple clothes if that helps? I think I have a black sweater somewhere…" Katherine started and started raiding her closet for something dark for Raven to wear.

"Okay, thanks. You really don't have to do this" Raven tried to say but a ginger haired cheerleader with freckles interrupted and said,

"Because you're a goth, we are going to leave you goth but…"

"With a stylish twist!" an African-American girl finished.

"And you intend on making it stylish in what way?" Raven returned.

"Huh?" they both looked at her weirdly.

"How are you going to make it stylish?" Raven asked speaking in an easier way for them to understand.

"You'll see!" the African-American girl said and then walked away with the ginger girl, leaving Courtney with Raven.

"Hi! Raven, Katherine asked me to give you these dark blue jeans" Courtney told Raven, holding up a pair of jeans that looked very expensive.

"Thanks…" Raven said holding them.

"And she said, put this black thing on…" Lacey said, handing Raven a black top with silver writing on it saying 'attitude'. Raven nodded in appreciation and headed off into Katherine's en-suite bathroom to change.

"So, how do I look?" Raven said to everyone as she walked out of the bathroom. The girls looked at her in amazement and then Courtney screamed happily,

"You look _hot_!"

"Yeah, now we need to do your make-up!" Katherine said and they all ran over to the dresser. Katherine told the cheerleaders to go and paint each others nails while she, Courtney and Lacey done Raven's make-up.

Katherine placed loads of eyeliner on Raven while Courtney put black and SILVER mascara on and Lacey put a dark red lip gloss on Raven. It took around 5 minutes until they were finished. They told Raven to open her eyes. She did as they said and gasped at her reflection. She looked like a pretty model. A gorgeous gothic model at that.

"You guys…" she began.

"No need to thank us, you needed a makeover anyways. Any day at school, you can come find us and we'll gladly do your make-up. Stand up and show the girls your final look, clothes and all" Katherine told Raven and then helped Raven out of the chair she'd been sitting in. The other cheerleaders took one glance at Raven and gasped in awe.

"You look beautiful – in a goth way" the ginger haired girl from earlier noted.

"I know, right!" Courtney replied, putting her arm on Raven's shoulder.

Before anyone could say anything else, Katherine's mother called them downstairs for their hot drinks were ready. Raven was expected home in an hour so she'd pass the time with her new friends – the cheerleaders! How weird…

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

**Wow that's done! Finally!**** Did you like that chapter? I know… Ashley really is a bitch. And the cheerleaders are being nice to Raven:D Please review and tell me what you think!**

**raerobgal ;)**


	3. The Break Up

**Hello! Thanks for your lovely reviews:D Please read and review this chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans although I would love to.**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

"Raven!" Richard called angrily to Raven at lunch. She turned around and looked at his face full of rage. She was confused.

"I heard about what you did to Karen, Kori and Tara. Why would you do such a thing?!"

"I swear, it wasn't my fault! Someone made it out to be my fault but – " Raven started but was interrupted by Richard.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you were cheating on me?!"

"I was what?!" Raven shouted back, shocked that he would think such a thing. Her answer seemed to make him more angry.

"Why did you cheat on me? I thought you loved me."

"I do love you!"

"Then what does Jake have that I don't have?"

"Jake? What does he have to do with this?"

"Ever since we got back together before Christmas, you've been seeing him behind my back! Don't deny it!"

"What? I never cheated on you! Especially with Jake. He's just – " Raven was cut off by a voice behind her.

"A friend?" Jake offered, standing behind Raven. Richard was steaming. He couldn't take it anymore and punched Jake across the face. Jake fell back onto the floor and covered his now bleeding nose with his left hand as Raven helped him up with his right hand.

"Richard! There was no need for that! I did **not** cheat on you. Why don't you believe me?!" Raven shouted at him, annoyed at him for attacking Jake, who had somehow became her friend after the whole revenge thing.

"Because I don't. I can't trust you after what you did to your best friends. We're through!" Richard yelled at Raven. Raven watched as he stormed off back to the group of her friends that hated her for things she didn't do. Garfield, Victor and Roy were looking at her in a disgusted way. Ashley was sitting with them, smiling evilly at Raven while the 3 other girls glared at Raven.

"Rae, are you alright?" Jake asked her. She said nothing and felt her eyes fill with tears. Her friends hated her, her boyfriend dumped her and Ashley was planning all of this. What was she going to do next? Kill Raven? End her life now that she's taken some of the most important things in it? Jake wrapping his right arms around Raven gently and led her to the toilets so she could cry freely and he could treat his nose.

When he left her at the girls toilets she rushed in and saw the cheerleaders standing by the mirrors, gossiping about celebrities and fashion. They saw Raven crying and all started hugging her. Courtney embraced Raven in a tight hug and said,

"What happened? Your make-up's gone funny..."

"It's smudged Courtney. Raven, what happened?" Katherine said coming over to Raven.

"My friends hate me, my boyfriend dumped me and that bitch Ashley is planning all of this!" Raven sobbed, truly hurt by all of the events happening.

"Whoa, we know about your friends being pissed off with you and the new girl destroying your life, but when and why did Richard dump you?"

"He thinks I cheated on him with Jake so he dumped me outside just now."

"Jake? Who's Jake – oh, he's that emo guy, right?" Katherine replied.

"Yeah, and Richard punched his so he's got a nose bleed and he's gone to the boy's toilets… oh my God! Is that what Ashley wrote and accused me of?" Raven gasped, drying her tears away with her sleeve, walking over to the wall with loads of writing.

"Yep."

Raven stayed silent as she read what was written. All it said was that Karen Beecher had sexual diseases from kissing Victor Stone and doing other stuff with him too… Raven soaked some toilet paper and began rubbing at the writing, trying to get it off the white wall. It smudged it but the ink wouldn't come off. This only made her frustrated and she began rubbing it harder until the whole wall was a huge black smudge. The cheerleaders raised an eyebrow.

"Raven… I don't think you helped it…" Courtney muttered.

Raven stood back and examined the now black wall. She shrugged and said,

"It's better than it was. Anyway, black is better than white."

The cheerleaders laughed and started to gossip about random people again. Raven stood there watching them, amazed at how talkative they could be. Lacey came over to Raven and muttered,

"Do you want us to get back at Ashley for you?"

"No, no it's fine. I'll tell you if I want you to seriously hurt her for the things she's done to me."

"Okay!" Lacey seemed to brighten up as she said this because of Raven's answer. Lacey loved to hurt people in more ways than one so she was looking forward to this.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

"Dude, I don't know why she'd hurt us all like that…" Garfield said to Richard as they still sat outside at lunch. Richard nodded and grumbled,

"Me neither… I trusted her…"

"We all did" Karen told him.

"But we know that she shouldn't be trusted from now on because – " Victor was cut off by Ashley saying,

"She tried to push me into the stream in the park after you guys left yesterday. She told me she was going to drown me if I said that she was cheating on you Richard. And I was so scared! She is not the person you made her out to be. She's just another troublesome slutty bitch!"

"She threatened to drown you?!" Tara asked Ashley in surprise.

"Yep. And Richard, I was so scared!" Ashley pretended to sniffle as she leapt into Richard's arms, hugging him tightly. She felt him place one arm on her back hesitantly but that was good enough for her as she grinned evilly without anyone noticing…

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

Jake and Raven were walking around with the cheerleaders and they thought Jake was funny the was he always said random jokes at anything. Raven just sighed every time, thinking the jokes were pointless. The cheerleaders finally found a huge bench in the school ground and decided to put their bags down there as they practiced their new routine. It involved making a pyramid, which is the girls standing on each others shoulders, and they make a tall shape and then one of the girls gets to be on top while she shouts a cheer.

Jake just watched them and said that if they fell, he was gladly going to come to their funerals. The girls, including Raven, glared at him for that comment but let it go because they were focusing on the routine. Lacey, being the best gymnast on the cheerleading squad, back flipped into the air and landed on the ginger girl's shoulders, whose name was Leah, Raven had learned. After that, Katherine clambered up to the top, supporting herself on Lacey's shoulders and she cheered,

"Jump City Panthers Attack!" – For that was the name of the sports team in the school, Jump City Panthers. Raven watched with an amused expression on her face while Jake gazed in awe. A moment later the cheerleaders were all standing firmly on the ground and then they walked over to Raven, placed her bag on the bench next to Jake and pulled her with them over to their practice area.

"Hey, wait stop!" Raven said nervously, not wanting to be picked up by anyone.

"Relax, it'll be great!" Katherine told Raven as she and a few other girls lifted Raven into the air and held her on their shoulders. Katherine was pushed up by some other girls so she was at Raven's height and she giggled at Raven's now ghost white face.

"Just take a deep breath and trust the girls. They wont drop you, because as cheerleaders, we have to be quite strong and athletic, so we can do cartwheels and stuff. Are you considering becoming a cheerleader Raven?" Katherine asked seriously.

"Sorry Katherine but I'm not into this stuff. I'm not a great gymnast either, all I can do is a bridge, the splits and a handstand. I'm no good at cartwheels or anything" Raven replied, feeling more relaxed now that the girls had held her firmly for over half a minute. Katherine nodded and then called to the smallest girl in the cheerleading squad who was still standing on the outside of the mayhem,

"Becky, you can come up now!"

The small girl, who was less than five foot tall and was naturally skinny nodded and flipped into the air, landing on Katherine's shoulders. The girl placed her other foot on Raven shoulder so she was standing up straight at the top of the pyramid. Jake was roaring with laughter but clapping at the same time. He shouted,

"Raven! You look so funny! I should take a photo!"

Raven glared at him and then hopped down when Becky was safely on the ground once more. Just then, Lacey had an idea when everyone was just talking again. She rushed up to Katherine and whispered something in her ear. Katherine grinned evily but stopped as she had sworn to be nice forever after the incident before Christmas so she shook he head, saying that it would be too mean to do.

Lacey growled in frustration and walked over to Raven, Jake and Courtney who were just chatting casually. Apparently Courtney liked some of the music Raven listened to which Raven was impressed by. Lacey then interrupted with,

"Hey you guys, I had an idea of how to shock your old friends for being so mean to you Raven. We walk past them and we could be saying great stuff about you Raven and then maybe they'll realize that you're not a mean person and they'll want you back. You getting' this?"

"Yeah but – " Courtney began when Jake butted in.

"Totally! And if they don't apologize to you Rae, we can torture them by stabbing them and then taking out their – uh – kidneys and then feeding it to them in a piece of cake that's past its use by date. Yeah… cool idea, or what?"

"Jake, you are disgusting. We can walk past them if you guys want but – "

"Yes, we are walking past them with the plan so now I have to tell everyone!" Lacey said cutting Raven off, not wanting to hear an alternative thing. Raven sighed and looked down. Courtney patted her on the shoulder and said,

"Hey, you'll be okay; everything is going to be alright. You have us now, even if they do think you did those mean things – which you didn't! I saw Ashley writing the stuff on the walls in the toilets about the Beecher girl and signing your name at the bottom. Ashley is a troublemaker, and we are all on your side Raven. Remember that."

Courtney then skipped off to the other girls and listened to Lacey's plan of action. Jake and Raven waited for the girls to start walking with them to perform the plan of… basically walking past Raven's old friends and making them want to befriend her again.

As the cheerleaders, Raven and Jake strolled past the group, Courtney announced,

"Wow, Rae! That was so cool!"

Raven looked at her weirdly because she hadn't actually done anything but then realized this was part of the 'plan'. This comment caught the sitting teens' attention. The ginger girl, Leah, then giggled loudly,

"Oh my gosh Raven! We can go to the mall together on Friday and buy new clothes…"

The teens were looking at the cheerleaders puzzled as to why they were hanging around with Raven. Then Lacey sighed and shouted,

"Raven! You seriously haven't lied since the new year?!? Whoa… I've lied so man times!"

The group was re-considering letting Raven become their friend again and believing that she hadn't lied to them when Ashley said to them,

"Raven _did_ lie to you all. She told the cheerleaders she didn't so that she'd have at least some friends… I mean who would want to be friend with the cheerleaders anyway?"

The group nodded again, feeling all anger come back to them because of the actions Raven had supposedly done. The cheerleaders had heard that last comment Ashley made and stopped in their tracks. They all wheeled around at the same time with flaming eyes as Lacey spat through her teeth,

"What did you say?"

"I said, who would want to hang around with slutty athletes? I mean, you lot are sluts…" Ashley replied. Katherine ran forward and yelled in Ashley's face,

"Say that to me or my friends again and you are **dead**. You hear me? DEAD!"

With that, Katherine ran off, making her friends follow. Jake sighed and said to Raven,

"I'll see you later, I have to go see some geek because he promised me he'd help me with my homework… oh well, see ya Rae!"

So Raven was left on her own with the cheerleaders… again.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

**I'm stopping here because I can't think of anything more to write and anyways… ASHLEY IS GOING TO CAUSE MORE TROUBLE IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE! (If that's possible)**

**raerobgal**


	4. The Slumber Party

**Chappie 4 already! Whoa, time flies… Okay thanx for the reviews:D**

**Reasons for not being able to update as quickly as I was are: homework gets in the way, and I get brief writers blocks – my mind is working twice as what is was on the holidays so now I'm just like, ahhhhh!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

It had been a fortnight since Richard broke up with Raven and so far, the whole group was still ignoring her, but the cheerleaders were becoming much more comfortable with have Raven around them all the time.

The cheerleaders was chatting and giggling in the homeroom waiting for the teacher to come in and take a register. Raven just sat listening to them, and laughing when one of them accidentally forgot what she was saying right before she said it. Raven was warming towards the cheerleaders (believe it or not) and had now realized that they weren't as bitchy as people assumed they were. Katherine had been mean to everyone last year but since she realized that, she'd become a better person, and that's why the cheerleaders were liked more by people now.

The class door opened, and everyone thought it was the teacher so they all fell silent quickly. Realizing it was just the new girl, Ashley, they continued their conversations. Raven eyed as Ashley strutted over to her chair near to Karen, Kori and Tara and she said in a purposely loud voice, intending for everyone in the room to hear, especially Raven,

"Oh wow you will not believe what happened last night! Richard took me to the bowling alley and when we came outside, we made out! And I'm his new **better** girlfriend now! He's so hot!"

Raven had gotten past all of the stress from a few weeks ago and had calmed down but this seemed to bring back all the sadness she had tried to forget back into her life. The cheerleaders were glaring and they all had their hands clenched up in anger. Almost everyone in the class (apart from the cheerleaders, Raven and Jake) began to talk excitedly, crowding around Ashley, requesting more details of the previous night. With a sneaky evil grin at Raven, Ashley started to talk openly about Richard and herself.

Jake walked over to Raven and put his arm around her, saying in a comforting voice;

"Just ignore her Rae; she's doing it to piss you off."

"Yeah don't worry about it. I'm sure that's the last of her plans to harm you" Courtney agreed, reaching for Raven's hand to soothe the gothic girl down who had tears silently rolling down her eyes. Lacey, being straight forward about everything cracked her knuckles and inquired,

"Shall we go and beat her up now?"

"Leave it Lacey" Katherine ordered, coming over. "You'll just cause more trouble and someone will get injured."

"Yeah and that would be Ashley" muttered Lacey under breath. Katherine ignored her and continued to talk to Raven, handing her a tissue to wipe away the tears. Raven gladly took the tissue and began dabbing underneath her eyes, not wanting to smudge the black eyeliner she had put on this morning.

"Raven, if Ashley hurts you, know that you still have trustworthy friends. And they care about you" Katherine said watching Raven. Courtney then squealed in delight,

"Hey, how about we have a sleepover!"

"Yeah, you could come to my house on Saturday if you like" Raven replied, throwing the tissue in the bin.

"Cool! But not the whole cheerleading squad! Just you, me, Courtney and Lacey" Katherine reasoned, knowing that Raven's parents wouldn't approve of many people sleeping over at once.

"Okay, you all know where my house is?" Raven asked the three girls around her. Jake had walked over since the slumber party idea had come up, not wanting to be involved with girl things. They nodded and Raven smiled softly.

"Right, that means we have to have colour coordinated pj's. I'll wear cyan or another light blue…" Courtney started and Raven lost focus as her gaze wandered over to the other side of the classroom where her ex-best friends sat listening to Ashley, the girl who had ruined Raven's life…

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

"Grayson?" the teacher called, taking the register.

"Here."

"Harper?"

"Here."

"Johnson?"

"Here miss!" Courtney replied happily.

The teacher continued to take the register and straight after she had read the last notice, the bell went, signaling that it was time for the first lesson. Everyone rushed to the door and most people either got squashed or dropped their bags. Raven waited at the back, waiting for the crowd to move on.

At the back she saw Tara standing there next to her. Raven suddenly felt nervous, because she thought Tara would start a fight because she still hadn't forgiven Raven since she had supposedly stolen her diary, but the actual thief was Ashley who had gotten Raven in trouble. Tara suddenly realized that Raven was looking at her so she looked back. The two girls stared at each other, pain evident in both of their eyes. Tara took a deep breath and walked, leaving Raven behind. Raven's gaze dropped to the ground as she headed for the first lesson of the day.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

It was Saturday evening and Katherine had already arrived at Raven's house. They had started to set up Raven's bedroom, making space for the sleeping bags.

"What movies would you want to watch tonight?" Raven inquired Katherine. The head cheerleader shrugged saying,

"I don't really mind. Anything really. How about comedy?"

"Alright" Raven answered, knowing that her guests wouldn't really appreciate horror. Just then the doorbell rang. Raven ran downstairs, with Katherine on her heels as she opened the door. Lacey was standing there grinning widely. On her shoulder was huge red backpack with small heart designs on it.

"Come in" Raven said, letting the cheerleader into her house. Lacey followed Raven and Katherine upstairs and placed her sleeping bag next to Katherine, setting her bag down next to her makeshift bed. A half hour later, Raven's parents came in and told Raven that they were going to dinner so the girls could have some space.

"Our number is on the fridge. Oh, you can order pizza if you like because your father left some money on the counter" Raven's mother said and waved goodbye to the girls. When Raven's father opened the door, Courtney stood there, about to ring the bell. Raven's father called up in frustration,

"Raven, your friend is here!"

He was getting hungrier by the minute and just wanted to get to the restaurant. Raven rushed downstairs, greeted Courtney and the two girls walked back up to Raven's room. Arella, Raven's mother laughed at her husbands impatience and then they both made their way out to the car.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

The girls sat in Raven's room eating pizza and drinking loads of soda. They were all watching a funny movie when Lacey said,

"How about we play spin the bottle?"

"Okay. I'll start!" Courtney said reaching for an empty soda bottle. The girls arranged themselves into a circle and Courtney span it. It landed on Lacey.

"Truth or dare?"

"Uh… dare!"

"I dare you to… do the chicken dance and do crazy faces while you do it!" giggled Courtney. Lacey glared at her jokingly but did the dare anyway. Katherine, Raven and Courtney were in fits of laughter by the time the dare was finished. Lacey sat down and waited patiently with an amused expression on her face. When the girls finally regained composure Lacey span the bottle and it landed on Raven.

"Truth… or dare?" Lacey said in a mysterious voice.

"Dare."

"Alright. I dare you to… sing 'Barbie Girl'."

"What?!" Raven asked. No way in hell was she going to do that dare.

"You can't refuse a dare!" Lacey argued as the other two laughed.

"Fine…" Raven sighed and began singing the song in a girly 6 year old voice. She sat back down with a deep red blush on her face as the others were howling, their faces red from the lack of oxygen getting to their lungs because of laughing too much. Raven span the bottle, which landed on Courtney. Courtney scowled as Raven asked,

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true… that… you did it with a guy because you were scared he was going to dump you?" Raven said. Lacey and Katherine were waiting impatiently for the answer.

"Yes, I did! But he was hot! And he seemed to enjoy it…" Courtney admitted her skin turning crimson. The other laughed as she span the soda bottle. This time it was pointing towards Katherine.

"Truth or dare, Katherine?"

"Dare, Courtney" returned Katherine, trying to imitate Courtney. Courtney smiled saying,

"I dare you to… hum a random song while doing a series of gymnastic moves."

"Why didn't you dare me that?!" Lacey complained, wanting to do Katherine's dare.

"Because I hadn't thought of it then" Courtney said back as Katherine stood up and walked over to a space in the room. Katherine began to do a couple of cartwheels and landed in a bridge. She pulled herself up then descended into the splits. After that, she did a back flip, landing in a handstand. She then stood up straight and walked back to the others who were clapping.

"That was pretty good…" Raven complimented. Katherine grinned in appreciation then said,

"I could teach you… but then you'd have to join the cheerleading squad!"

"Nah… I prefer being the cheerleader's friend. I'd be a gothic cheerleader if I was and that ruin the history of cliques. Like if I joined the science geeks, I'd be a gothic geek. Again, ruining the history of cliques. It's better if I just stay who I am now."

"True… shall we get into our pajamas now and then we can carry on with the party?" Courtney laughed. The others agreed and began to change. Courtney was dressed in long sleeved cyan colored pajamas, while Lacey wore a red tank top and pajama bottoms. Katherine was wearing a magenta nightdress and Raven wore black short sleeved pajamas.

The girls sat on Raven's bed this time and began to eat some candy that Lacey had brought to the sleepover. Katherine said while chewing a toffee,

"So… shall we plan revenge on Ashley?"

"YES!" Lacey shouted getting excited. Raven laughed at Lacey then said,

"Alright… but we won't perform it until we need to."

"Yeah, whatever. Alright, we have to find Raven's old friends when Ashley isn't with them" Courtney invented from the top of head. The other considered that but then Lacey said,

"Then what do we do?"

"Uh… I haven't figured _that_ out yet but I'm sure I'll come up with something…" Courtney trailed off. Raven turned to Katherine and said,

"How about we tell them that Ashley is meaner than she seems and then warn them – "

"They aren't going to believe that" Katherine interrupted. Everyone looked at her raising an eyebrow. She chuckled nervously and suddenly found that her bracelet was surprisingly interesting. She began to play with it, but the girls weren't impressed. Courtney said,

"How do you know that?"

"I, uh, kind of… tried to tell Kori, Tara and Karen in the toilets about everything but they didn't believe me and told me that I was making things up for Raven's sake…" Katherine explained. Raven's expression softened and she mumbled,

"You did that for me?"

"Yeah, you are my friend now aren't you? I wanted to help you but… they blew me off" Katherine returned.

Lacey said angrily,

"If I was there I would of beaten them up so bad – "

"No need Lacey. Ashley walked in a second later so I left, not wanting to be involved in whatever she was planning to do to me."

Lacey ground her teeth but calmed down as Raven announced that it was time to make prank calls, which they all loved doing. The first number the phoned was one of the geeks that had given Katherine their number when they realized that they had a crush on her. Courtney put on a posh accent and said when they picked up,

"Hello, I am calling to tell you that you have a detention on Monday evening."

"What?!" The geek cried in horror down the phone. Katherine, Lacey and Raven had to bite their lips to stop cracking up. Courtney grinned and said,

"You were caught on tape in history. You were talking in class!"

"Oh madam I'm so incredibly sorry! I honestly didn't ponder that you would find out! Please do not keep in behind! I have a math project to finish that is due in a month's time!" the geek answered sounding as if he was crying now. He obviously didn't like the idea of detention.

"Well okay you are being let off. Oh and I think you sound gay judging by how high pitched your voice is, at the age of sixteen" Courtney slammed the phone down and the four girls laughed hysterically. The geek had received such a fright for such a minor thing!

"My turn!" Lacey said picking up the phone. She asked Raven for Jake's number. Once Lacey put it into the phone, she put it on speaker. They then heard Jake's voice when he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi! This is the studio were 'Pokémon' is made. You've been selected to voice the character emo-mon in the next series!" Lacey said trying to put on a male voice.

"Really? Well, _girls_ you should of known better than to prank call me" Jake answered, knowing that the girls would be up to mischief. They all laughed and Raven said,

"Sorry Jake. We wanted to see your reaction."

"Okay. I gotta go now, my favourite band is playing on the TV. See you all at school on Monday." With that said, Jake put the phone down on the girls. They all giggled and began thinking of other things to do at the sleepover.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

**So did you enjoy that slumber party? I had a ball making up the dares :D The only reason I wrote about a slumber party is because I'm going to my friend's one on Saturday and that's all I could think about. – Enough about me. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**raerobgal **


	5. The Café

**Chapter 5 at last! Sorry about not updating fast enough our computer and telephone things got cut off and we had to wait for the people to fix it… On to positive thinking! Thanks for the reviews:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I own the plot of this story.**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

"Okay bye, see you tomorrow at school!" Lacey said to Raven as she left her house on Sunday morning. Lacey had been the last to leave Raven's house at around 11am. Raven waved goodbye at Lacey's mother drove off, because Lacey had a gymnastics exam in 2 hours time. When she closed the door, her father came up to her and complained,

"I didn't get any sleep last night because of you teenagers… I think I might ground you…"

He sounded grumpy and tired. Raven was silently praying in her head that he wouldn't ground her, but her mother came to her rescue by wrapping her arms around her husbands waist and saying gently to him,

"Calm down dear. How about Raven can go out of the house today and you can get a sleep?"

"Fine."

"Alright, I'll make you a cup of tea…" Arella strolled off to the kitchen and turned the kettle on. Raven and her dad stared at each other for a moment before he too went into the kitchen. The teenage girls sighed and put a coat on, yelling,

"I'm going out, see you later!"

The cold January air was hitting her face as she walked into the city. She decided on going to the café she loved so much that she used to go to with… her old friends. Frowning at the thought, Raven continued to think about something else, not wanting to become as upset as she'd been in this past month.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

Jake was standing outside the music shop in central Jump City. He was about to enter the shop when he saw Raven making her way down the street. He ran up to her and said cheerfully,

"Hi Rae!"

"Hi Jake."

"Um, about the prank call last night…"

"We were having fun. Sorry if it bothered you – " Raven was interrupted when Jake laughed,

"What?! I wasn't complaining, I was going to say that we should do that at school when the teachers aren't around. Like, we could prank call a different person from each clique and that way they get trouble and we can just sit and laugh at their misfortune."

"Jake… wait, that is a good idea, but I'm not as mischievous as I apparently seem" Raven shot him a small glare but it soon faded when he began laughing out loud. She raised an eyebrow.

"Raven, you glare at the most stupidest things!" Jake laughed happily. Raven soon began laughing too, realizing that this was true. They walked through the park for another half hour, just talking, as friends do. Jake finally admitted that he was feeling 'rather peckish' as he put it. Raven decided that the café that she had originally planned to go to seemed quite inviting right now.

"So, is this place serving sandwiches? Or cake? I _love_ cake!" Jake said excited that he was finally going to eat and save him from his hunger that he had held inside him since… breakfast.

"Yeah, they have a lot to choose from. I'm sure you can stuff you face when we get inside."

"YES! This is awesome! I get to eat, in the middle of the city, on the weekend, with the greatest girl in the school, who happens to be my really good friend!" Jake smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm not that great…" Raven trailed off, wanting to think happier thoughts. Jake's face screwed up puzzled. He retorted,

"What are you on about? You **are** the greatest girl in school, no matter what anyone thinks or says. They don't know you enough."

Raven felt a nice feeling in her, a feeling of true friendship. She gave Jake a grateful look and they continued on their way to the café.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

"I'll order a cheese sandwich, a slice of chocolate and an orange soda, please!" Jake said to the person behind the counter, giving her a huge toothy grin. She looked oddly at him and then nodded to Raven, asking her what she'd like to have.

"Uh… I'll have a herbal tea and a small slice of cake. That's all, thanks." Raven told the woman behind the counter. Jake paid the woman and Raven carried the tray with their order on to a random table. Jake began tucking in right away, eating like he'd never eaten before. Raven rolled her eyes and began taking a small sip of her hot drink.

"So Rae," Jake began, his voice muffled by all the food in his mouth. "Where are you going after this?"

"I have no idea yet…"

"Oh, I'm meeting up with my cousin and we're going swimming. You can come if you like" Jake offered.

"No I'm fine thanks. You really are enjoying that cake aren't you?"

"Yep, best cake I've ever had! Okay maybe its not but you know what I mean."

"Yeah…" Raven trailed off when she heard a chorus of laughter erupt from one of the tables in the center of the room. She and Jake tried to detect where the sound was coming from, and Raven had wished she'd never looked now.

The group of people she'd once known as her best friends were sitting there having a good time with Ashley… speaking of the girl Raven detested, Ashley was currently making out with Raven's ex boyfriend Richard Grayson. Karen was sitting on Victor's lap, Roy had his arms around Kori and Tara was leaning on Garfield's shoulder. When Richard and Ashley broke apart for some air, Ashley giggled,

"Oh my God Richie! You could have warned me you were going to use tongues!"

Raven finally snapped. Anger twisted with heartache took over her. Jake sensed something was going to happen and he couldn't help but stand up and follow Raven who had stormed up to the group's table. She began shouting at Ashley,

"You bitch! First, you make out that I hurt my friends! Then, you make my boyfriend hate me and dump me! Next thing you do is go out with him and make my life a living hell, and finally you're sticking your tongue down his throat!"

"What the heck are you on about? You doing drugs? I mean you're hanging out with **cheerleaders** for goodness sakes!" Ashley answered. The group began laughing again with Ashley leading them. This only made Raven angrier.

"What did I ever do to you?! You came to _my_ school, hung out with _my_ friends, date _my_ boyfriend, push _me_ into a sub-zero temperature stream, insult _my_ new friends and tell me that _I'm_ on drugs?!"

"Okay, I never pushed you into some water that you claim to talk about, and you **are** drugs! I saw you, the emo boy, - "

"Jake" Jake corrected Ashley.

"Whatever, Raven I saw you, _Jake_, and them cheerleaders handling some – "

"YOU ARE A LYING, MEAN, JEALOUS COW!" Raven roared, before she almost launched herself at Ashley but Jake held her back. Raven freed herself from Jake's grasp and ran out of the café, tears pouring down her face. The group were all silent. Ashley looked at them and said nervously,

"Y-you don't believe what she said right?"

"You are exactly what Raven just said, you were jealous of what Raven had so you made plans to make her hated and then you ruined her life both mentally and physically. You just made her embarrass herself and you don't even care! You're a heartless, uh, bitch!" Jake yelled at Ashley and he too left, the café, after he had collected his food from his table of course.

"Is that true?" Kori asked Ashley quietly. Ashley gave her a look of fake innocence, while replying,

"Kori! How could you think such a thing?! I'm your friend…"

No one in the group said anything, which made Ashley frustrated.

"Come on guys, lets pretend that never happened. Get chatting again!" Ashley cried joyfully, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Tara noticed it but shrugged and began talking again with Garfield. When everyone was relaxed again, Ashley sighed and an evil smile replaced her features as she thought about the pain she had caused Raven.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

Raven slammed her bedroom door and threw her bag onto the floor then threw herself onto her bed and sobbed silently into her pillow. Ashley had now embarrassed her, stolen her friends and boyfriend, stolen her reputation, tried to kill her and Raven was just sick of it. She'd tried to stand up to Ashley but the new girl had made Raven look stupid.

"Ashley… I **HATE** you…" Raven muttered under her breath. She wiped away her tears and decided to text Karen, whom she hadn't texted since Ashley had made out Raven had spread rumors about the African American. Raven sent a text saying: Hi Karen… I need 2 talk 2 u. Txt back pls.

Raven sent the message and waited anxiously. She knew Karen always had her mobile switched on, even in detentions. After a few moments Raven received a message from Karen saying: Who is dis? I dnt know ur numba.

Raven felt sick to her stomach. Her (old) best friend deleted her number already! It had only been a month. Raven couldn't be bothered to answer because she knew that when Karen found out, she'd start sending Raven mean texts, telling the gothic girl to leave her alone. Raven then phoned Courtney, who always knew how to look on the brightside.

"Hello?" asked Courtney who picked up her cell phone on the other end.

"Hi it's Raven…"

"Hi! Oh wow, I bought these new shoes and they are like fabulous! They are white with a light blue ribbon on them; they are so cute!"

"Great... uh… can you suggest anyway of feeling better after one of your friends deleted your number and doesn't know who you are when you texted them?" Raven mumbled. There was a pause then Courtney said,

"Alright. Explain. Now!"

"Fine… I was in the center with Jake and we went to a café to eat something when we saw Ashley and my old friends there. Ashley was flirting with Richard and I just couldn't contain my anger so I accused her of everything she's done when she just acted confused and made me look stupid. When I got home I texted Karen to tell her I needed to talk right away, and when she replied, she didn't know who I was because she's already deleted my number…"

"You poor thing… alright, you need to watch a funny film and go to sleep early tonight."

"What about a horror film?" Raven suggested.

"No because then you'll have nightmares. It's not good to have nightmares when you have friendship issues" Courtney said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks, I'll see you at school then, bye."

"Bye Rae! Oh, and one more thing, did we have an art project in for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Buh-bye!" Courtney then hung up and Raven groaned. She wished that she could turn back time to the day when Ashley arrived at their school and stop all of this from happening. But of course, you cannot change the truth, it happened and there was nothing Raven could do about it.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

**Alright, did that rule, or did that suck? Pleas tell me in a review:D Thanks…**

**raerobgal ;)**


	6. Lies

**Thank you, grazie, merci, gracias, danke… for your reviews! I am sorry about not updating lately… school… :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and never will because if I did there would be quite a few changes…**

**P.S. Garth Jones is Aqualad – I have no idea what his surname is, sorry!**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

_5 months later_

Posters were going up all around school about the spring dance that was to be on next weekend. Everyone was excited with asking each other to the dance and most boys had been sent home wick because they were vomiting in the toilets when they tried to ask a girl out.

Jake kept on trying to ask Raven but he felt like there was never the right time to ask. He was also warning any guy that if they asked Raven, they would be pay… in blood…

Raven took out her French books from her locker when she heard a familiar voice behind her say;

"Hi Rae. I'm so bored… we've got two more lessons until the end of the day, and then… FREEDOM!"

"Jake… you'll be going home… that isn't absolute freedom since you'll be coming to school _again_ tomorrow" Raven responded. Jake frowned. He hated it when she was right. She was his best friend and he always felt stupid around her because she always had an answer to everything. They began walking to fifth period when Katherine ran up to them and squealed excitedly,

"You will totally not believe what happened! I got asked to the dance by Garth Jones, you know, captain of athletics team! His part time job is a lifeguard at the local pool… he said I was hot!"

"Good for you" Jake laughed. She glared at him but it soon faded and a smile was once more on her face.

"Raven, isn't this the best? Don't you think he's cute?! It feels like a dream come true!"

"Uh… yeah?" Raven said uncertain of what response she should give to Katherine. Katherine giggled and hugged Raven then rushed off down the hallway. Raven stared after the head cheerleader with an amused expression. Jake muttered,

"She has some serious issues…"

Raven gave him a disappointing look and they continued to make their way to class. They passed Kori, Tara, Roy and Garfield on the way but neither Raven and Jake or the group gave a second glance at each other. The group now believed Raven to be just-another-passing-face in the hallway and she had that theory of her own aswell. Sometimes, she would remember all the times that they used to hug or chat on their way to lessons but now they didn't even seem to recognize her. Jake found his class and left Raven to walk to her class.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

Courtney was writing her homework down when she suddenly felt the sense to sneeze. Because she was sitting next to the guy who'd asked her to the dance, she tried to keep her sneeze in and began to become uncomfortable.

She rubbed the top of her nose in an attempt to stop herself from sneezing. Because of this, one of her fake nails came off and hit the teacher in the face. The teacher stood up and began pacing over to Courtney who was still trying to hold in her sneeze. The teacher stared down at her angrily. Courtney looked up sheepishly and smiled a nervous smile. The teacher said,

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

As soon as he had asked Courtney this, she sneezed loudly, unable to contain it any longer. Her date for the dance began laughing hysterically and almost fell of his chair. Courtney soon joined in with him and this seemed to make the middle aged teacher even more irritated. He both ordered them to stand up, which they did and told them to stand outside the class for he would talk to them about this when no-one could here.

Once they were outside of the class waiting for the teacher, the boy said to Courtney,

"That was hilarious!"

"Really?" Courtney asked doubtfully. He nodded and then they both became silent as they leaned in and shared a kiss. They'd only been kissing for a few moments when the teacher stepped outside then his eyes widened and he coughed loudly mumbling,

"I guess I'll leave you both to – uh – have privacy. But please, get a room!"

The two ignored him as he shut the door and went back inside. Courtney began giggling against her date's lips and so did he as they continued their make-out session.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

"So you lot are going to the dance, right?" Ashley asked Karen, Kori and Tara in the school toilets as she smeared lip gloss on her lips. The others nodded and then Karen suddenly had an idea. She said,

"Hey, I could wear that lime green dress I've been waiting to wear that for months! Finally, an opportunity to wear it!"

"Victor's not gonna believe his eyes!" Tara laughed. Karen smacked her shoulder playfully.

"Well, I'm going to wear something sexy. You think Richie will like it?" Ashley interrupted. Kori frowned and inquired,

"What exactly _are_ you wearing?"

"A dress… with **no** straps at all, above the knee and awfully tight. The best thing about it is… it's leather!"

The others stared at her as if she was a slut but then she laughed and said,

"Joking!"

They all burst into laughter, and she continued,

"I'm wearing a gorgeous blue dress and it has thin straps but it's below the knee."

After this being said, Katherine, Courtney and Raven entered the toilets and Raven almost turned to walk out when she saw who was already standing there. Katherine pulled her back and then walked up casually towards the mirrors and sinks. Ashley gave her a disgusted look and shuffled over to the side a bit.

"Courtney, who's going on top?" Katherine called adjusting her hair in the mirror. Karen, Kori, Tara and Ashley stared at her in disbelief, thinking the unthinkable. Katherine looked at them and raised an eyebrow adding,

"Of the pyramid, hello!"

They relaxed and then Courtney answered the question Katherine had asked her earlier.

"Well, today it was supposed to be Leah (ginger girl with freckles) but she's ill with a terrible cold so I was thinking… maybe I could go on top? I haven't been at the top of the pyramid in at least five months!"

Katherine frowned but soon gave in and it caused Courtney to squeal in delight and jump up and down excitedly. Raven smiled but it was soon wiped off her face when Ashley shot a dark look at Raven. Courtney stopped screaming because she saw what happened. She marched up to Ashley and spat,

"You are such a cow! You hurt Raven and now you stop her from having a good time with her _loyal_ friends! What is wrong with you?!"

Before Courtney could attack Ashley with a her long fake nails, Raven grabbed Courtney and ran out of the toilets with Katherine close behind. Courtney folded her arms across her chest and blew a strand of her light brown hair out of her face that was bothering her. Katherine was ranting on about how she shouldn't start picking fights when Raven told them both to calm down. All of a sudden, Jake appeared in the hallway running from a whole load of vegans that were chasing him angrily, he pulled the three girls shouting in fear,

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The girl's eyes widened and they began running with Jake at top speed to escape the angry vegetarians. Whatever Jake had done to provoke them, it sure wasn't appreciated nicely by them.

They soon lost their followers and Raven asked Jake,

"What the heck did you do to them?"

"I – uh… offered them a meaty burger each and told them that I'd gladly eat all the animal remains in the burgers if they weren't hungry…" Jake shrugged laughing nervously. The three girls were sending death glares his way. Courtney growled,

"You must **never** do that again."

"You're lucky to be alive" Katherine said in a scary voice.

"Don't offer anything meat related to the vegetarians… if you didn't run, we'd be placing flowers on your grave right now" Raven said in a monotone. Jake flinched and told them,

"Sorry?"

"Say that to them…" Katherine answered. He nodded once and then sped off to apologize. They all sighed and then decided to head off to the gym so the cheerleaders could train.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

"Man, look at them girls!" Garth muttered to Victor as they watched the cheerleaders practice. All the male students involved in any sports teams were training in the gym. They were all stretching and doing laps around the room. The cheerleaders were using this free period to practice their cheering and dance routines and anybody could come to watch.

"Yeah, they're hot but I'm not into any of them."

"Why's a goth hanging out with them anyways… I thought goths, emos and punks hate the living crap out of cheerleaders. I'm more than confused dude…"

"She's just looking for new friends because she lost her old ones. She hurt them. Real bad" Victor said giving a small glare in Raven's direction. Her attention was directed at the cheerleaders though. Garth raised an eyebrow.

"You know this because…?"

"She used to date my friend Richard and was best friends with my girlfriend. She did mean things to them, like writing stuff on the toilet walls and signing her name at the bottom, spreading rumors about Richard, stealing diaries, getting siblings involved… you know, bitchy things."

"Whoa… I like the head cheerleader, Katherine. She's hot dude. Totally hot" Garth began drooling when Victor slapped his shoulder and replied,

"She's 'hot' but not nice. Well she turned nicer but she's still… you know…"

"What did you say about my best friend?" Courtney's voice cut in, interrupting Victor. He span around and saw the vice captain of the cheerleading team. She was stamping her foot impatiently. Victor scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Uh… I said she's nicer than she was before…"

"Oh. Yeah I guess that's true! I gotta go, Katherine's calling me. I'm on top today!"

Courtney ran off to the other side of the room leaving the two boys to carry on their stretches. Garth started cracking up laughing while Victor stared at him blankly.

"Garth… that was not funny."

"Yeah… it was!" Garth panted through the chuckles escaping from him.

"Let's just finish this. I've got to work out more often if I wanna work my charm at the prom… for Karen's sake."

"Katherine said I'm great the way I am. She rules!" Garth said and began jogging off. Victor shrugged and soon joined him so they could continue there random conversations.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

"I cannot believe Raven is hanging out with _them_ now!" Tara muttered as she walked around with Kori, Karen and Ashley. Kori shook her head in agreement.

"Indeed, I thought they were her worst enemies!"

"Kori, they were her enemies but then she made Katherine all… nice!" Karen told the red-head. Ashley suddenly had yet another evil idea. She blurted it out as soon as she thought of how to explain it.

"Girls, because you usually ignore the cheerleaders and pretend not to know them when they talk to you, well you could ignore Raven and pretend not to know her since she's with them nowadays."

The other three's mouths opened.

"B-but she was our best friend!" Kori argued quietly. Ashley frowned saying,

"Yeah and she's not anymore. I'm your best friend now. I'm a much nicer, cooler and better friend than Raven ever was. How many times have I hurt anyone? Raven hurt Katherine ages ago when she went out with Richard. I've never harmed anyone. Try to think of a time I've lied to someone, made them feel worthless, steal from them, and other mean things… I've never done anything like that! You see, I can be _trusted_."

"That time in the café though, Raven started to say that you – " Tara was interrupted by Ashley sighing dramatically and saying loudly as they passed the gym,

"Raven is a liar. I did not try to kill her! Why would I do that? I'm the most kindest person you could ever meet!"

Raven heard these words as she stood by the door to the gym and she felt sick to her stomach. Ashley was using them and making them hate the gothic girl even more than necessary. Ashley was poisoning their minds! Jake suddenly walked in the door and his expression lightened when he saw Raven. He strolled up to her and handed her a miniature poster that was about the upcoming prom. She raised an eyebrow in question and she quickly read through all the information. Jake laughed and said,

"I was wondering if… you would go to the prom with me?"

"J-Jake… I don't know what to say!" Raven gasped. She wasn't expecting anyone to ask her to the spring prom.

"Say 'yes'. Duh!"

"Okay, yeah I'll go to the prom with you. As friends?"

"Yep. As friends" Jake agreed. He still had a slight crush on Raven but ever since they'd been talking properly after Ashley came, he realized that he didn't fancy her as much as he did before. That's mainly because he knew her personality more and decided friendship would be the only thing between them. He'd only crushed on her before because of her beauty and not anything else.

"You're the best" Raven sighed feeling better than she had a few moments ago. Jake grinned and lifted her up in his arms in a hug. Raven said in a surprised manner,

"Jake! Put me down!"

"No!"

They both fell into a laughing fit and he gently let her back down again. Raven suddenly realized that she had something to look forward too and felt relief flood through her as she had thought she'd never look forward to anything else again after Ashley had entered her life.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

**There ya have it! Was it good? I think it was okay but I need your reviews! Ashley basically hates Raven because – You'll find out in a later chapter :D**

**raerobgal**


	7. Prom Disaster

**I'm back! (This is the part where you all groan disappointedly)**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chappie! Please carry on reading and reviewing, it means a lot! A special thanks to Mystique-Angelz and dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14 for helping me on this chapter and giving me ideas. You two rule!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans… sadly…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

The doorbell rang and Raven heard her father open the front door and welcoming Jake in. Raven wasn't ready yet and Jake had come early… typical. She wore a lilac hulter neck dress with a deep purple trimming on the hem and a black pattern around the waist. Her hair was in ringlets and in a messy bun. The make up she wore consisted of black eyeliner with purple eye shadow and transparent lip gloss.

Raven trudged down the stairs in her black stilettos and almost fell down the rest of the stairway when she noticed what Jake was wearing. He wore a black shirt and grey jeans. He looked _way_ more buff than he normally did. He was looking… hot. His mouth lifted at the edges slightly when Raven descended the stairs looking elegant in her own unique way.

"Raven, I thought that…" her father started but was silenced from speaking her ex-boyfriend when her mother cut in with,

"Dear, you look fabulous! You and your date can get going now."

Jake grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her out of the house, as they both said goodbye to her parents. Jake started the engine of his vehicle and drove off with Raven into the night – well to the school. Raven's dad had a puzzled expression on his face as he asked his wife,

"I thought she was going out with that Richard guy. Who's this new kid?"

"Oh that would probably be Jake. Richard and her broke up months ago!" Arella answered.

"You know this because…?"

"I'm a mother."

"What the - ?! What's that got to do with – ? "

"A mother knows these things. Let's watch the news now because I'm getting cold out here!"

Arella made her way into the lounge and her husband stood at the door confused but soon shrugged and shut the door, joining her on the couch.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

"Hi Rae! Hey Jake!" Katherine greeted the two as they entered the prom. She wore a red strapless dress with loads of sequins on but the bottom of the dress was down to around her ankles. Her hair was in two funky plaits with a zigzag parting. Jake and Raven both said simultaneously,

"Hi Katherine."

"I heard a rumor about..." Katherine began and ushered Raven in closer because Jake had wandered over to the food table, "Ashley. And… I don't think you'd wanna know… just tell me if you do – I don't wanna hurt your feelings."

"Go on…" Raven urged, not wanting to hear this information but dying to know it at the same time. Katherine sighed and whispered,

"She's planning on taking away Richard's… uh… virginity… tonight. Even if he is only fifteen years old! Courtney's underage but she doesn't care does she? She's happy-go-lucky but Ashley? She just wants him all to herself. She wants to hurt you badly. Scar you for life."

Raven's eyes widened. The boy she loved was about to be tricked by his new girlfriend, tonight! She had to warn him but… they hadn't spoken in months and she was pretty sure he hated her guts.

"We have to stop her!"

"Duh, but the only way is to distract them all evening. Oh my gosh! Idea alert!" Katherine said her face lighting up.

"Go on…"

"You have to talk one-on-one with Ashley."

"WHAT?!" Raven yelled but the music made her voice sound like a normal sounding voice. Katherine repeated;

"You have to get Ashley away from Richard and the only way to do that is to talk to her."

"No… maybe you cheerleaders could distract Richard and then you, Courtney, Lacey and me could talk things through with her and find out why the heck she hates me so damn much!" Raven told Katherine, feeling that Katherine might like this idea.

"Hey, that's a pretty good idea. When Lacey gets here, we'll start 'the plan' and – " Katherine was cut off when Courtney rushed over to the two girls shouting at the top of her lungs;

"HI GIRLS!"

"Sheesh, less advertising us, please!" Raven covered her ears sarcastically as she muttered this. Courtney frowned but it was quickly replaced with a happy face as she announced in a rush,

"I just found out that the teachers are going to be singing a song on stage for all the students – apparently it's going to be one of the most annoying songs ever!"

"The world has actually gone insane" Raven said dryly. Katherine snorted and started saying that it would be the best thing ever if people threw random objects at the teachers on stage. Raven and Courtney listened with amused expressions on their faces. Katherine was interrupted when Lacey tapped her on the shoulder. She was wearing a pale pink dress with a magenta design on the bodice. Her face was full of make up, but it was all a pink theme and it brought out the colour in her eyes.

"You're very… uh… pink?" Katherine was struggling to find the right words.

"Totally" Courtney agreed. Lacey laughed and snorted,

"I just found it so I decided to wear it. I love your dresses girls!"

The three other girls muttered shy thanks when suddenly a person on stage began to speak into the microphone. He was one of them teenage boys who made everyone laugh with just a simple comment. He smiled a white toothy smile and said,

"Ladies, and gentlemen, boys and girls, I wanna take this chance to tell you that the votes for Prom King and Queen are to be written over at the desk over by the door and then put into the box beside it. All votes will be counted and the result shall take place, later this evening. Now, let's get the party started!"

Everyone cheered and a whole new bunch of songs started to play loudly throughout the room. Jake then made his way to the girls and pushed them in another direction,

"Where are you taking us?!" Raven cried as she struggled to get him off her. Lacey growled through gritted teeth,

"Tell us what you're doing!"

"Hush ladies, you'll find out soon enough" Jake smirked and continued to lead the four girls through the crowd.They came to a halt and the girls registered quickly what they saw. The head of science teacher, Miss Leehan, was making out with the art teacher, Mr. Hending. The girls just watched in disbelief but decided to leave the two unaware teachers alone, so they hurried back over to the dance floor. On the way they passed Ashley, Karen and Roy. Raven felt their eyes on her as she passed and glanced at their faces quickly before they noticed; Ashley was frowning, Karen seemed hurt and Roy looked sorry.

"Rae, can I dance with you?" Jake asked nervously, not knowing what answer he'd receive. Raven nodded and they began to dance to the beat of the song that was currently playing; High School Never Ends by Bowling For Soup.

Richard was watching the two dancing and he felt a sharp pain in his heart. His mouth parted slightly as he realized he was jealous of his ex – girlfriend dancing with another girl. He was dating Ashley and yet he still had feelings for Raven, the girl who had supposedly hurt all her friends and him! He was confused and struggling to find an answer to all of this, but he couldn't come to a conclusion as to why he still loved Raven even though she had 'lied' to him.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

It was coming up to nine o clock and everyone was excited as the Prom King and Prom Queen were about to be announced. The guy from earlier strolled back onstage with a sheet of paper in his hands and began joking with the other students before he got down to the results.

"Down to the serious stuff now dudes. The votes have been collected and counted and I'm pleased to say you have chosen… Richard Grayson as your Prom King!"

Everyone clapped as Richard made his way to the stage and stood next to the guy with the microphone, who placed a plastic crown on Richard's head. The guy then waited for silence again when he spoke again;

"You have all chosen… Katherine McMeade to be your Prom Queen!"

All the cheerleaders, Jake and Raven cheered along with everyone else as she stood up on stage next to Richard as a plastic crown was placed on her head also. She snatched the microphone from the teenage boy and spoke into it.

"Everyone, I like to thank you all for voting me your Prom Queen – as you've done in previous years, but this year, I want to let someone else who deserves it be Prom Queen. So therefore, your new Prom Queen is…. Raven Roth!"

Raven froze but everyone began clapping again and so she went up on stage. The view from there was amazing, she could see right to the back of the room and the lights were shining in her eyes, but still allowing her to see everyone. Katherine took the crown off her own head and handed it to Raven.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked her quietly.

"Yep. You deserve it more than I do anyway."

Katherine then hugged Raven quickly before darting off stage again. Once Raven's crown was on her head, she gulped, scared of what was going to happen between her and Richard, who was standing next to her silently. The guy behind them then stepped forward and grinned cheekily, announcing:

"Okay, so now we have our Prom King and Queen… they **have** to dance together. It's part of the tradition."

Richard and Raven looked each other in the eye for the first time in months and Richard nervously held out his hand for Raven to take hold of. She slowly placed her hand in his and they both felt a familiar emotion arise within them making their hearts beat at a faster pace. They made there way to the centre of the room and then some more music began playing as everyone began to dance with each other. Richard held Raven's slim waist as they moved slowly with the slow music that now played. Raven's arms were around his neck and they began to talk to each other.

"Raven…"

"Richard…"

"I – I've been an idiot, dating Ashley when I still had feelings for… I'm sorry I yelled at you even if you did cheat on me – "

"Richard, I swear, I** didn't** do any of those things to anyone. Ashley set everything up and told everyone **I** was to blame. She even phoned Kori's sister, Koma, – as me – and made up storied, causing trouble. I didn't take Tara's diary, I know how much it meant to her! Ashley was the one who wrote mean things about Karen in the girl's toilets and signed **my** name at the bottom. Then she told you I was cheating on you when I wasn't! Please Richard, this is the truth!" Raven explained, begging him to believe her. His eyes softened as he answered,

"I want to Rae but – "

"Ashley came to this school and ruined my life. I've been so depressed about the things she's done to me, even if I did make new friends."

"I know you're saying the truth but Ashley wouldn't do that…"

"She would, she did, and she will continue to hurt me for as long as I live."

"Raven… I'm speechless. I don't know what to think!" Richard said, not knowing what the truth was. Raven leaned closer to him so their faces were inches apart.

"Richard… I think I still – "

"I love you too" Richard whispered as their lips almost touched, while a certain liar started to fume... Richard and Raven shared the same breath and their eyes were about to close when suddenly Raven was knocked to the floor by Ashley, who was still angry.

"You bitch! Trying to kiss **my** boyfriend!" Ashley screamed. The cheerleaders who were dancing nearby heard a commotion and rushed over to see what was happening. Jake saw Raven on the floor and picked her up before Richard could even analyze what was going on.

"What is wrong with you Ashley?!" Jake spat viciously through his teeth, almost lunging forward at her. Ashley folded her arms across her chest and sneered,

"She was being the cow the she always is and trying to get off with Richie!"

Courtney and Katherine both glared darkly at Ashley who tried her best to ignore them. Lacey shouted at the new girl,

"What has Raven ever done to you? Why do you hate her so much?"

"Because…" Ashley began before going even more ballistic than before and pouncing on Raven. Both teen girls rolled on the floor, scratching, pulling, taunting and punching. Everyone in the room watched in horror as the two girls hurt each other badly. Raven realized Ashley's face unguarded so she threw a punch at her nose, making Ashley's nose bleed.

"You'll pay for that you little… you little **goth**!" screamed the girl who had blood running out her nose. Teachers were trying to pull them apart, as were Jake, Richard and the cheerleaders, but the girls carried on their fierce battle.

"Get a punch in there Rae!" Lacey cheered and then stopped when people looked at her.

"Dude, this is like a total chick fight!" Garfield laughed and Tara nudged him to be quiet, eager to find out who would win. Ashley used her long nails to _scratch_ down the side of Raven's face, leaving cuts and dark pink marks. Richard finally pulled Ashley off Raven seeing the damage the two were inflicting on one another.

"Let go of me!" Ashley screamed as she dug her nails deep in his hand, making him frown and seeing her in a different light. Realizing what she had done, she kissed where she hurt him and said,

"I'm so sorry! Richie, please forgive me! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Richard was now confused; was she nice, or was she a total monster?

"Yeah… your forgiven" Richard answered, still thinking about what Ashley was. Raven had gotten up now and was staring at Richard in shock and betrayal.

"She, she just _clawed _your hand, and you** forgive **her? You've changed…" she told Richard as she felt her eyes watering. Richard looked Raven in her eye and denied,

"I haven't."

"You have! She harmed you and you just accept her forgiveness in a second?! If I had done that to you – which I never would – you would have been angry at me for ages."

"Raven…"

"I don't wanna hear how much you love the girl who ruined me, who stole my life away from me, who turned the people I love against me anymore. I'm through with this. In fact, I'm through with life!" Raven took one last glance at Richard before she ran off, followed by the whole cheerleading squad.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

**I'll try and update much more quicker next time, its just the computer has been total crap lately – soz! Please review! Thanks…**

**raerobgal XD**


	8. Visiting The Park

**Aloha everyone! Thanks for reviews and such. We are nearing the end of this sequel, phew! But there's still another chapter or two after this one, okay? Okay.**

**Thank you dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14 for helping with the idea of this chappie! You rock girl!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. **

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

The next morning, Raven awoke to find 13 missed calls on her cell phone and 5 text massages. They were all from Katherine, Courtney, Lacey and other cheerleaders who were concerned about her behavior last night and the events from last night began playing in her mind once more…

**FLASHBACK**

"**Raven…"**

"**I don't wanna hear how much you love the girl who ruined me, who stole my life away from me, who turned the people I love against me anymore. I'm through with this. In fact, I'm through with life!" Raven took one last glance at Richard before she ran off, followed by the whole cheerleading squad.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Her preppy friends were all worried that she had one; committed suicide, or two; she'd been thinking about taking her own life. Raven replied to Courtney's message of: Hi Rae-Rae, u ok? Pls dnt kill urself like u said last nite! Txt bck, Courtney xox.

"Thanks… for… the concern… Courtney… I'm fine… thanks…" Raven mumbled as she texted.

Raven's bedroom door was knocked on lightly and her mother came in to take the laundry downstairs. She raided Raven's hamper with dirty clothes in and saw the sad expression on her daughter's face. With a sigh she laid the clothes on the floor and sat down on the bed next to the gothic teenager.

"Honey, what's wrong? You seem to be very distant lately. This has been going on for a few months now and I'm getting worried" Arella told Raven, wrapping her arm around Raven's shoulder in a motherly-daughter type way.

"Just, you know… life…" Raven muttered, hanging her head. Arella lifted Raven's chin up and whispered,

"Is this to do with… Richard?"

"And what if it is?"

"I recommend you try the best you can to get him back, because I hate seeing you unhappy."

"Alright, thanks mom" Raven hugged Arella and Arella smiled before picking up the dirty clothes and carrying on doing her housekeeping.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

It was Monday morning and all the classes had begun. It was the start of the week and everyone was heading to their classes. Ashley slipped a note in Raven's locker sneakily and then rushed off to her first lesson as she heard the bell ring. 4 hours later, at lunchtime, Raven went to her locker to put some books away when a note fell out of her locker. It read:

_Raven,_

_I want to speak to you after school in the park. I'll be waiting on the bridge across the river. Oh – and just to let you know, come __**alone**_

_Ashley_

"Raven!" Katherine called down the hallway, seeing Raven frowning at something she was holding in her hands. Katherine peeked over and read it before gasping and whispering,

"Rae, this could be where she tells you why she hates you so much! We'll have to bring your old friends and hide them in the bushes or something so they can see what Ashley really is."

" 'We' as in… oh no, you're not bringing the whole team are you?" Raven groaned.

"Yep, we have to. In case Ashley tries something."

"Fine but you have to hide in these so called bushes aswel, you know" Raven gave in. Katherine smiled, hugged Raven and ran off to explain everything to the rest of the cheerleaders. Raven took one more glance at the little note and then slammed her locker shut, heading to the canteen for lunch.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

The cool wind blew against Raven's face as the sun set in the afternoon sky. The trees were green and flowers were coming back to life; Spring was finally here. She knew the cheerleaders were going to literally **force **her old friends here, but she didn't know if they'd arrived yet. She saw Ashley waiting for her on the bridge with a cold glare and Raven shuddered before continuing on her way over to her 'enemy'.

**Somewhere in the bushes nearby…**

"Ouch! You stood on my toe!" Karen winced as Lacey accidentally stepped on her. Lacey shrugged whispering,

"Sorry!"

"You better damn right be sorry you stuck up cheer – " Karen began before Victor silenced her, knowing that it would only cause more trouble.

"Everybody shut up!" Tara silenced everyone as they all leaned over to hear the conversation more clearly. Jake wasn't there with everyone because he didn't know about the 'meeting' between Raven and Ashley, plus he was at a concert with some other emo pupils that he happened to be friends with.

**Back on the bridge…**

"Hello Raven" Ashley said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Hi" Raven answered coldly.

"Want to know why I called you here?"

"That would be helpful."

"I came to tell you that I'm glad everything's working out with those cheerleaders."

"..."Raven raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm happy about that because you're **never** getting your friends back. Or your ex boyfriend, Richard. He loves me now and your friends love me too! They all hate you. I tricked them into hating you. I set everything up so that your life would be ruined. I see that I have accomplished that."

**In The Bushes…**

"We should have known…" Kori muttered staring at the ground in shame. Richard's eyes were wide as he said quietly,

"Raven was right. And I didn't believe her! Ashley is going to – "

Richard almost ran out of their 'hiding place' but Garfield, Roy and Victor held him back, knowing that he would mess things up. Richard struggled against their grip but froze when Raven began to speak once more.

**On The Bridge…**

"Ashley, I want to know **why** you did all those terrible things to me. Why couldn't you do them to somebody else? Actually, why did you do this at all?!" Raven shouted get angry because she knew everything already that Ashley had said.

"I did this because when I first came to this school, I knew I didn't like you. Wanna know how? Because you had everything and I had nothing. My family move to different places all the time, so I had no friends. And finally when we move into Jump City where my parents say that we'll be permanently staying in for a long time, I decided that I needed to make friends. But I knew your group wouldn't be my friend so I came up with a solution; steal your reputation and simply become **you**." Ashley then grinned evilly as she approached Raven. Raven remained silent and Ashley growled,

"Say something!"

Again Raven remained silent, because of all the hurt surging through her and the understanding of why Ashley hated her guts. She wasn't paying attention to Ashley who was ordering her to talk. Raven finally snapped back to reality when Ashley made contact with Raven, pushing her a bit. Raven frowned and was about to question why Ashley had suddenly attacked her when Ashley pushed Raven but this time harder, and Raven was leaning against the railing.

"Ashley what are you – "

"Shut up! I want to get rid of you once and for all. The only people going to your funeral are your family, cheerleaders and that Jake boy" Ashley screamed, punching Raven in the gut, sending Raven to the other side of the railing, holding onto the bar for dear life. Ashley stared down at the gothic teenager without any pity. Raven looked right into Ashley's brown eyes, before managing to say,

"I don't care anymore. You killed my soul. You can kill everything about me now. Just remember I'll haunt and you and see that you serve your sins in hell!"

"I'll see you in hell then. It'll be a pleasure seeing you again, Raven. Goodbye" Ashley smirked as she stood on Raven's fingers, which eventually let go of the bar and Raven fell into the deep cold waters below, not resurfacing.

"RAVEN!" Richard's voice rang out as he freed himself from the other and threw a deathly glance at Ashley as he threw his jacket off and dived into the water after Raven. The cheerleaders and everyone else ran out from the bushes after Richard, ready to take Raven when he found her… if he did. Ashley was amazed was about to run away when some cheerleaders stalked over to her, making Ashley back away in fear because they all had scary eyes… pointing directly at her.

**Under The Icy River…**

Richard's eyes were searching everywhere for Raven but he couldn't see her. He came up to the surface to inhale another deep breath and sank below the water again, in hope of finding Raven. He struggled against the fast flowing river but managed to keep his eyes open because he needed to find Raven. He must. After a few more moments, he spotted a figure and swam towards it. Richard saw it was Raven and reached out for her, wanting to cradle her in his arms and never let go.

**On The Dry Land…**

"Where is he?!" Courtney cried, her eyes scanning the water for any movement.

"He better find her!" Lacey mumbled, also looking around.

"Hey! I think I saw something dudes!" Garfield got everyone's attention as they saw Richard rise up to the surface with Raven in his arms. Karen, Kori and Tara pulled Raven out of his grasp and placed her limp, lifeless body on the cool grass. Roy and Victor hoisted Richard up. He fell down next to Raven's body and laid her in his arms as everyone wiped their tears of sadness away.

"We were so mean, and now she's gone!" Karen sobbed into Victor's chest.

"She was telling the truth all along…" Gar hugged Tara close to him as tears escaped both their eyes.

"I should have known better!" Richard shouted at himself, blinking away the tears in his eyes and he then had an idea. He placed his ear against her chest, listening for a heartbeat. He heard a faint one but just to make sure, he placed two fingers on her neck, checking for a pulse. Again it was a slow pulse but that was good enough for him. He placed his lips on her frozen mouth and began to perform CPR – mouth to mouth. He breathed air into her lungs several times but it was no use. Raven didn't ever stir.

Giving up all hope and thinking he had lost her forever, Richard hugged Raven over and over again crying and said unlinked sentences such as,

"I love you Raven, please stay here."

And then the next second he said,

"It's my fault. Why was I such an idiot?"

His friends were also crying but crying even more because they thought Richard had actually lost control over his sanity and was now mentally ill. Richard wiped his tears out of his eyes with his sleeve and whispered one last thing to Raven before letting her go,

"I'm so sorry."

He then lay hugged her one last time, and this was a very tight, bone crushing one and was going to leave her body lie on the floor but then realized that her eyes were slowly opening and when they fully widened, Raven began to spit up water and cough it all out of her system. Richard's eyes lit up when she gazed up at him in question and asked everyone who were now smiling at her being alive,

"Wha – what are you around me for? Don't you all hate me?"

"No! Of course not, I was such a blind fool. We all were. Will you forgive?"

"I don't know…" Raven trailed off in thought.

"I love you" Richard said to her, kissing her cheek. Raven smiled slightly and said loudly,

"Hmmm…"

"Raven… be my girlfriend. Please. I love you so much you wouldn't understand" Richard told her truthfully. Raven gasped in shock but relaxed knowing he really was going to give their relationship a second chance.

"Fine. I forgive you all and love you all. Where's Ashley?"

Everyone quietened as the question brought back thoughts of the New York girl and they all felt anger stir inside them once more. Raven realized that she had missed out on something vital because everyone seemed to hate Ashley with their guts, especially Tara who was frowning and gritting her teeth, so she said to Roy,

"What the hell is happening here?"

"Ashley's a bitch" he growled and walked over to Kori, who was grinning at Raven, happy to have her friend back after five or six months. Raven returned the look and said to Katherine,

"Explain everything. I need to know what happened or I might go crazy on you lot and you would **not** like that one bit. I forewarn you."

"Okie dokie…" Katherine began and told the whole story to Raven of what had happened since she'd been unconscious.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

**Well there u have it! Updates will be next week probably, sorry! Homework! Oh and next chapter is the last one. Where we find out what has happened to Ashley. Only I know whats happened to her!!! Muahahahaha!**

**Review please! Tell me what you think!!!**

**raerobgal :D**


	9. Together Again

**Thank you for your time and patience that you've wasted on this fic!!! You all have made this story possible! Well we've reached the last chapter :(  
But I must confess something – wait, read the chapter first and then I'll tell you at the end what my 'confession' is. :D**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say I don't own them for the ninth time in this fic?**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

The next day at school was tense as Raven and Richard stood next to each other in the homeroom, waiting for Ashley to arrive, so they could have a little 'chat' with her, as they called it but everyone in the class were cowering in fear of what the two were capable of.

Jake walked casually into the room with his bag slung on his shoulder when he realized that Raven and Richard were talking amongst themselves and Karen was braiding Courtney's hair, along with all the other cheerleaders hanging around with Richard's friends. His mouth dropped open not believing that this was happening. He closed his agape mouth and closed his eyes, turned around, walked out of the room, waited a few moments and then walked back in again.

"What. Is. Happening?" he asked no in particular, rubbing his eyes and pinching himself, convinced he was dreaming.

"We're all friends and talking with each other…" Lacey answered his question before continuing to paint Kori's nails electric blue. Jake shook his head muttering under his breath,

"Weird…"

Raven noticed him come in and called out,

"Hey Jake!"

"Raven? What are…? How…? Richard is…? Explain, now!" Jake said, making his way over to Raven.

"Everyone found out about what Ashley really did and how she tried to drown me last night."

"She what?! Where is she?" Jake shouted scanning the room for Ashley, but not finding her. Richard cleared his throat and remarked,

"Jake, right? Well Ashley hasn't arrived in school yet, but when she does, I'd me more than happy to let you help in the trashing she'll receive."

"Grayson, thanks for the offer but you wouldn't understand what Raven's been through, having not being there yourself. You didn't see the effects it had on her life. I don't think you even **want** to beat the crap out of that New York bitch. You just found out the truth yesterday. When it was in front of you the whole time for like what, **six months**!"

"You think I don't understand how Raven's been affected? You're unbelievable! I saved her life, even when I could have stood and watched her disappear under the water before my eyes. I thought we had lost her for good when she didn't break out of her unconsciousness! All this time, even though I didn't know the truth, I had seen Raven crying and felt the pain of not having us as her friends anymore. But I let Ashley control me, because I believed her lies and thought it was the truth when it wasn't. I felt like crying myself sometimes because of seeing Raven like that. At the prom, I just… I knew I still had feelings for her but I didn't act upon them until yesterday. Yet you still have the nerve to tell me I do not understand it?!" Richard growled at Jake. The emo boy was now glaring back at Richard and Raven tried to break it but they ignored her. Jake finally whispered,

"But… you weren't there. And I thought I was past it but… I love Raven, and it was a crush at first, then it eased but I finally know why my purpose on this earth was for. It was for Raven."

Both Richard and Raven stared at Jake in shock. Jake stood there watching them, not moving in the slightest. Gently Raven placed Jake's hand in her own and caressed his fingers and said softly,

"That is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. But I'm sorry. I don't feel the same way. You are the best friend anyone could have. I… I love Richard though."

"You don't truly love him" Jake told her, wanting to change her mind. Richard frowned and said lowly,

"I am still here you know."

"I do love him Jake. I'm so sorry – " Raven started but the door to the class then opened to find Ashley walk in. The whole class held their breaths, it was five minutes before registration and they were scared that if the fight started now, the teacher would find them. Ashley ignored everyone and placed her bags down before heading over to Raven and smiling sickeningly sweetly,

"Hello. I wanted to say how amazed I am to see you alive. I truly thought you'd died. But of course my dreams hardly ever come true. But I'm actually quite satisfied that I've ruined a part of your life that will scar you forever. Well I got to go, slut. I can see you're already juggling Jake and Richard at the same time so I'll leave you to it."

Ashley turned to leave but was stopped by a tap on the shoulder. She span round only to be greeted with a punch in the face by Raven. The current pupils in the class stop chattering and all gasped loudly and froze in shock, wanting to see how Ashley would react. Ashley's hand gently came up and rubbed her face where it was now sore. Her mouth was hanging open in disbelief before she gritted her teeth and yanked a strand of Raven's hair. Raven's head was pulled down with the force and she yelped in pain.

"Let go!" Richard shouted at Ashley, fighting her off his girlfriend. Ashley let go and stood back, folding her arms across her chest, and looking away, a red mark clearly visible on her pale face. Richard looked at Raven worriedly and said,

"You okay?"

"I will be… my head hurts…"

"Grayson, you don't even care for Raven that much. I don't see why you're acting like this towards her" Jake stated.

"What, did you just say?" Richard asked coldly, with his back to Jake.

"I don't see why you're being nice to Raven when you don't actually care for her" repeated Jake. Richards muscular frame was shaking slightly now in anger but he gritted his teeth, keeping his back on the emo who was annoying him like hell. He said louder,

"I **do** care for Raven. I explained already why I do. You are jealous because she doesn't love you."

"She does. She hasn't realized it yet. When she does she'll leave you and coming running to me –" Jake stopped speaking when Richard's fist had somehow come into a harsh contact with Jake's jaw.

"Richard!" Raven screamed, trying to block his attacks on Jake. Richard ignored her and began to defend himself from the Jake who was continuously throwing attacks at him. Ashley seized her chance for finally launching an attack on the gothic girl and pounced on her from behind, both falling to the floor. Both the boys stopped for a brief second before shrugging and resuming their fight. The cheerleaders were just cheering Raven on with Kori, Tara and Karen. Roy, Victor, Garfield and most other boys were chanting Richard's name over and over again.

Jake grew even more angrier at this and threw a fast, strong punch, knocking Richard to the floor. A chorus of 'ooos' echoed through the class. Richard couldn't get up as his nose was very fragile and he had a black eye at the moment. Raven, however, was beating Ashley because the New York girl had scratches and cuts all over her face. Raven had a bruise on her cheek but that was it really. Ashley gave up and fell to the floor with her hands in the air saying,

"Leave me alone! I surrender. Please don't hurt me anymore!"

"You hurt me in worse ways. What I did didn't even match to the pain I went through **Ashley**" Raven said with venom.

"I'm sorry. It was fun to see you suffer as I finally got what I wanted!" Ashley then sprang up off the ground and made a run for it, heading out of the school and leaving Jump City behind. All the girls breathed a sigh of relief that Ashley had gone. She had finally gone. For good.

"You deserved that! Raven loves me!" Jake roared, kicking Richard in the side, as he curled into a ball for defence.

"Jake! Leave him alone!" Raven screamed, trying to pull Jake away from her boyfriend.

"No! He claims to care for you better than I do! He's not the one who looked after you when you were sad. He's not the one who comforted you when you were hurting. He's not the one who loved you and couldn't stand to see you being tortured and bullied by Ashley. Raven. Please, I love you. Can't you love me back? I know you do. We can make things work. He's popular and you're the quiet one. They don't match! I'm quiet too, so I guess that we'd be perfect for one another. Give us a chance. That's all I'm asking" Jake pleaded, staring into her eyes, drowning in the deepness of them. Raven looked away and whispered,

"I don't love you Jake."

The classroom doors whooshed open and their teacher stood there, with her glasses on the tip of her nose and the register in her arms. She looked around the room to find three of her students with their faces and body parts damaged. Being a very smart woman, she realized what had happened. The boys had been fighting over the girl. It was simple to understand.

"You, you, and you young lady, head teachers office, NOW!" she barked. Raven helped Richard off the ground and he held his bloody, broken nose gently, not wanting to inflict any more damage to himself. Raven took his arm and helped him out of the room where all the students were gawking at the scene that had happened right in front of them.

Jake took Raven's hand in his as the trio walked down the corridor. Raven glared at him and snapped her hand away from him. Richard was giving Jake evils as he said through gritted teeth,

"You want to control Raven's emotions for your benefit and manipulate her into wanting you back. Even if Raven didn't love me, I'd still love her but wouldn't force her to fall in love with me. I'm happy if she's happy. I'm not selfish, like you Jake."

"Richard…" Raven cast him a warning glance.

"Take that back or – "

"Enough!" Raven silenced Jake. "Calm down, both of you. The head teacher won't appreciate you fighting in his office."

"Yes Raven" both boys sulked. Raven couldn't stifle a laugh at how funny it sounded when they said that. They looked at her which she ignored and continued to laugh.

They had arrived at their destination and Richard knocked lightly on the door, with the strength he had left. As quick as a flash the head teacher, Mr. Sterring. He was quite young, maybe early thirties and he had short blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Most girls found him 'cute' but Raven saw him as another teacher that she should respect and not get on the bad side of.

"Oh my goodness! Both of you, to the medical room, quickly!" he ordered Jake and Richard, seeing the state they were in. Raven giggled as their faces dropped and they walked off in silence. Mr. Sterring ushered Raven into his office where she sat down on one of the soft leather seats.

"So, Miss Roth, can you explain why the two of them were in a fight?"

"Well it all started out like this. You see there was this new girl…" Raven told him the whole story and just as she was telling him about the fight between the boys, Richard walked in the room looking much better than before.

"Where's Jake?" Mr. Sterring questioned the jet black haired boy.

"With the school nurse. She just cleaned my cuts and told me to leave."

"I see. Raven has just been telling me the story of everything that has happened. Is it true about you dumping her for a girl named Ashley?"

"Yeah but I was confused!"

"Indeed. I had similar trouble like this when I was your age… I'm not that old! Stop looking at me like that!" Mr. Sterring at Richard and Raven stared at him blankly, not wanting to hear another one of the stories their grandparents told them such as 'in my day…'. At that moment, Jake came into the room and shot a death glare at the headmaster.

"Young man, I believe it was your fault that the fight between you and Mr. Grayson."

"Yeah but it's because he's a self absorbed, uncaring, lying idiot who only wants Raven because – "

"Enough!" the member of staff shouted. "We do not tolerate violent, aggressive behavior in this school!"

"Yes sir" Jake looked down at his shoelaces. He hated being told off because he knew it would end up with making him feel guilty.

"So, because you have broken one of the most serious school rules, your punishment is… you are expelled and suspended from this establishment forever."

Richard, Raven and Jake all gasped. Jake felt a lump in his throat as he said,

"I- Isn't that a bit… harsh?"

"Not for what you have done. You attacked another student out of pure jealousy. Collect your bags, and clean out your locker. You shall be back in my office within fifteen minutes."

Jake slammed the door behind him as he did what Mr. Sterring told him to. The headmaster turned his attention back to the teenage couple who were still sitting down near him. Their faces looked shocked and surprised.

"Sir…" Raven began but was interrupted by Richard.

"Even though he just hurt me, you kicked him out of school?"

"Yes. I have my own reasons. Let's just say, that when I was in this situation a few years ago, I was in your place Richard."

Raven and Richard both remained quiet, too stunned to say anything else. Seeing that the conversation was over, the headmaster sent the two of them back to class, without saying a final goodbye to Jake.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

_2 Weeks Later_

"Kori!" Raven screamed, as the red-head splashed her with ice cold water. Both the boys and girls were in Roy's back yard having a water fight. Richard was wearing red shorts, Roy was wearing grey ones, Gar had dark green ones and Victor wore blue shorts. The girls however were wearing bikini tops and shorts that reached mid thigh. The sun was shining down at over 30 degrees Celsius, so that's why everyone was dressed like this.

"Sorry Rae!" Kori shouted back as Raven chucked water all down her red bikini. Raven giggled sheepishly before running off to throw water on someone else. Kori glared after her friend playfully before she felt someone grab her from behind. Roy said into her ear,

"Hey there sweetie…"

"You can let me go" Kori smiled.

"Not before a little kiss" he said in a 'sexy' voice that actually sounded very strange. Kori kissed him briefly before breaking free of his grip and splashing water on Karen who was just standing in the middle of the garden wearing an orange bikini top and denim shorts.

"Ugh, Kori! You are dead girl!" Karen screeched as the liquid made contact with her body. The girls began chasing each other. Tara and Victor were hiding behind two trees, ready to attack each other. Gar called out Tara's name and she came out from behind the tree, only to have her yellow clothing drenched by Victor who squirted her with a water gun. He started jogging off, leaving a wet angry Tara to talk to her boyfriend.

"Gar, look at me now!" she complained.

"You still look hot."

"Even when I'm wet?"

"Yeah. You look gorgeous all the time, even if you have scratches and scars all over your face. You are still the prettiest girl in my world" Gar grinned before embracing her in a hug. Tara grinned evilly and threw a water bomb on his head, soaking his hair and making him scowl. He chased her around for a while before growing bored and started searching for the hose pipe…

"Raven!" Richard called. Raven span around to be greeted with Richard wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Dark blue suits you" Richard commented on Raven's bikini top and shorts, which were the exact same shade of blue.

"Thanks…" Raven smiled, as they leaned their foreheads against each other. They kissed on the lips for a couple of moments, that both of them wanted to last forever. Raven savored the taste of his lips, and thought back to a few months ago, when she thought she'd never kiss him again.

"Heads up!" they heard Garfield shout. They pulled apart, only to have water gushing out of a hose at them.

"Aaah!" Raven screamed, grabbing Richard's hand and rushing down the lawn, only running into Victor who smirked,

"Welcome to your worst nightmare" and he aimed his water gun at them, spraying water over them like rain. The whole sunny afternoon continued like this, the group of eight friends reunited at last.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

**Alright, the end has come!!! But have no fear for I shall say my 'confession' right now. Here it goes; I'm planning on making a third story for the HSD series!!! You think I should? I need to think of a plot first before I make it but I'm sure it'll come to me. Please tell me if you think that I should make a third one.**

**For the last time in this story,**

**CYAZ LATER!!!**

**raerobgal XD **


End file.
